1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of virtual reality systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a virtual reality virtual theater system that generates or otherwise displays a virtual theater, for example in which to view videos, such as movies or television. In addition, embodiments may also employ minimal latency processing to improve the theater experience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality systems are known in the art. Such systems generate a virtual world for a user that responds to the user's movements. Examples include various types of virtual reality headsets and goggles worn by a user, as well as specialized rooms with multiple displays. Virtual reality systems typically include sensors that track a user's head, eyes, or other body parts, and that modify the virtual world according to the user's movements. The virtual world consists of a three-dimensional model, computer-generated or captured from real-world scenes. Images of the three-dimensional model are generated based on the user's position and orientation. Generation of these images requires rendering of the three-dimensional model onto one or more two-dimensional displays. Rendering techniques are known in the art and are often used for example in 3D graphics systems or computer-based games, as well as in virtual reality systems.
A major challenge for existing virtual reality systems is combining realistic images with low-latency rendering, so that user's virtual reality experience matches the rapid feedback to movement observed in real environments. Existing systems often have long latency to measure changes in the user's position and orientation, and to rerender the virtual world based on these changes. 3D rendering is a complex and processor intensive operation that can take potentially hundreds of milliseconds. The result is that users perceive noticeable lag between their movements and the rendering of updated virtual environments on their displays. Three technology trends are compounding this challenge: (1) The complexity of 3D models is growing as more 3D data is captured and generated. (2) Resolution of virtual reality displays is increasing, requiring more computational power to render images. (3) Users are relying increasingly on mobile devices with limited processor capacity. As a result of these trends, high latency in rendering virtual reality displays has become a major factor limiting adoption and applications of virtual reality technology. There are no known systems that provide sufficiently low-latency rendering and display to generate highly responsive virtual reality environments given these technology constraints.
Virtual reality systems known in the art typically incorporate or access content such as a 3D virtual reality model that is specifically designed for a virtual reality experience. For example, virtual reality content may provide complete 360-degree views of a real or computer-generated scene. However, an immense amount of recorded video content exists and continues to be generated that is designed for viewing on a traditional screen with a fixed and limited field of view. This traditional video content includes vast numbers of movies and television programs. While it is possible to use a virtual reality system as a video player to view this traditional content, this approach offers little advantage compared to viewing the content on a non-virtual reality screen. There are no known systems that combine the advantages of a virtual reality environment with traditional video content to provide an immersive viewing experience for this content. In particular, there are no known systems that embed traditional video into a virtual world in order to enhance the user's viewing experience.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a virtual reality virtual theater system that generates or otherwise displays a virtual theater, for example in which to view videos, such as movies or television.